A test apparatus for pipes may have a fill valve for directing a pressurized flow of fluid into a test pipe. The fill valve may be mounted in a conduit defining a fluid flow path from a pump to the valve, and further from the valve to the test pipe. Turbulent conditions in the flow path may entrain air into the fluid, which could interfere with the test.